


Don't leave me...

by ScreamingSpacePastel



Series: Angsty One-Shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possible Goodbyes, night time cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingSpacePastel/pseuds/ScreamingSpacePastel
Summary: Mark is being drafted againJack doesn't want him to go





	Don't leave me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My AO3 Discordian gang](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+AO3+Discordian+gang), [PoemIsDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemIsDead/gifts).



> Who is ready for more Angst?

The air was heavy with pollution as the streets crawled with patrol officers. Ever since Damien and Anthony rose to power ten years ago, everything went to shit. There was no longer enough food for families, human rights had been demolished and sex was now rampant everywhere.

What was worse was that boys who were ten years old were now being drafted into the god-forsaken army that his bastard brother and his lover ran. God, he hated him with a burning passion. He wished he would just burst into flames and have all the demons in hell rip off every single piece of his body. Mark had been drafted at the ripe age of seventeen, but it wasn’t for the army. And yet Jack had somehow slipped under the radar.

No, it was for the resistance. The resistance was a huge group of people who hid from the world. They would never gather together, rather fight to save the children in the army. He had been asked to break into some high-security facilities, and maybe kill a few people, to help set back the army’s plan. They promised protection and food for the two people if only one of them would join up. So, Mark being stubborn and prideful of the two, stepped up and left Jack with the possibility of his dead best friend, (and his lover) on his mind twenty-four seven.

Every single night, Mark would come home with some cut or scrap that needed to be attended to. So, after a quick kiss on the cheek, Jack would sit him down, clean up his wounds and fight back the tears. They had to move five times, once every two years, to stay under the radar while the resistance planned to upend the tyranny. There wasn’t much in their “house” that was a tiny room with a toilet and sink, aside from a few personal items that keep whenever they travel, a first aid kit and a few guns for Jack. And every move they made was harder than the last because the resistance didn’t give a shit about them, just how useful they were.

“What are you thinking about?” Mark murmured, snapping Jack out of his trance. Jack rubbed his hand over the now bandaged leg as he sighed. Mark flopped down beside him on the cold, hard floor. “How bad was it this time around?”

“Not as bad as some of your other wounds, but that’s not what I’m thinking about,” Jack replied as Mark slid his hand in between his fingers. The room was cozy, smaller than what they had the last relocation. Every single time they moved, the condition of their new place got worse.  But, in order to stay alive, they had to keep moving, and Jack hated it. “How much longer? I want you to stay home for once.”

Mark was silent, as he found a sudden interest in the floor. There was no reply from him, only a dead quiet. “You haven’t thought about that, huh?”

“No. They keep saying that they have one more job, and it turns into two and so on. They keep drafting me, and I don’t want to anymore.” Mark whined as he slid onto the bedroll. The silence felt like lead as Jack watched his partner.

“But?”

“But if I don’t keep serving, we don’t get protection, food or water. And that’s my number one priority.” He said disheartened, as Jack rolled Mark off the bed to open it up and get in. Sliding in quickly beside him, he got a quick kiss on the forehead from the Irishman. “You are my number one priority.”

“Getting a bit sappy tonight Mark?” He chuckled, as he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist. “You usually aren’t this cuddly.” There was no response as Mark hugged Jack tightly like he never wanted to let go. “Mark, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know how much longer I’ll have with you, Sean…” He mumbled into his ear, as he fought back the lump growing in his throat.

“W-what do you mean? Mark your starting to scare me.”

“The Resistance. In order to keep us, you, safe, they want something more from me. They want me to join the army, to usurp our brothers…” He muttered, running his hands through Jack’s soft brown hair. He relished in the warmth that he and Jack were radiating, as he memorized every single one of Jack quirks in his face. The way his stubble scratch and tickled his callused hands, as he traced down his rounded jaw line. The small scar above his left eye now stood out to him, as he placed a sweet kiss on the paler line.

“Mark, no. You know that is suicide! If Damien or Anthony find you in their army, you’re dead.” He raised a hand to brush his cheekbone. “We’ve been running for ten years, Mark. Running away from society. We can’t even be seen together, because we would be killed! I won’t let you go, not unless I’m coming.”

“Jack, you can’t.”

“Why not Mark? Give me one good reason.”

The silence grew again, as Mark finally whispered to him, tears thick in his eyes. “I could never forgive myself. I’ve put you in danger enough times already, and I don’t want you to risk your life.” He sighed, as he rested his hand on Jack’s steady chest. “I couldn’t live without you…”

“Well, asshole. Newsflash, I can’t live without you either. Every time you come home late I begin to panic, thinking that you are dead. I can’t live like this anymore. I can’t survive if you go to that godforsaken army, because I know you will be killed out there!” He was tugging on his hair with what little room there is. “If I went with you, I could at least know if you were ok.”

“Sean…”

“Mark, please don’t leave me. We’ll find a way to survive, away from this shithole. Away from our brothers and the wretched resistance. I love you, and I can’t stand to be away from you.” His voice was cracking with fear and sorrow, tears now leaking onto his cheeks. “Don’t leave me, please.”

Mark was silent, as he pulled Jack closer to his chest. “We’ll find a way, Sean. Mark my words…” The atmosphere in the room was heavy, but in the bedroll slept two lovers, fighting their way through the world. There was no escape. One way or another, they would have to face their brothers, Damien and Anthony.

Or as everybody else knows them, Dark and Anti…


End file.
